


words are not enough.

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Atsumu loves Shouyou with everything he has, but sometimes, saying it with words just isn't enough.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	words are not enough.

Just as the sun creeps over the horizon to greet the lovers good morning, Atsumu is already up, reveling in the beauty that lies beside him. 

He’s not sure when or how it happened, but it’s a new routine he’s added to his repertoire of quirky things to do. But unlike his serve routine, he’s not dramatic in garnering attention, he doesn’t demand silence; not when the quiet serenity of dawn paints their room yellow and gold with splashes of orange scattering across the walls. 

Their relationship is fresh, still basking in the twilight of the honeymoon phase. While they had known each other well enough on the court; off court was a whole different ball game. The first date had been nerve-wracking for the calm and collected Miya Atsumu, but when you’ve scored a date with volleyball’s sweetheart and endured many threats paired with piercing glares, you really don’t want to fuck it up. 

First dates turned to thanking the God’s for letting him take Shouyou out again and again. The nerves jumped from dates to first kisses, awkward and shy, but blooming into something  _ more. _

More feeling, more passion; Atsumu felt unbridled joy as their relationship flourished. 

_ Intimacy _ . 

It was a new feeling for Atsumu, but it was something he was learning to enjoy; to discover and explore. Especially when you had someone as perfect as Shouyou to worship. 

Atsumu had been nervous to say the least; Shouyou had been his first  _ everything _ while Shouyo had so much more experience. But Shouyou was a patient lover, and an even more giving lover.

Late nights where dates should’ve ended, turned into pillow talk then turned into mapping one another’s bodies with their hands and lips. Blooming marks spreading across each other’s body as a testament to passion fueled wordless conversations. 

But, it's these early mornings that Atsumu loves so much, moments of tranquility etched into Shouyou’s sleeping face as he slept on his stomach, arms buried beneath the pillow and his cheek resting on it. His eyes drift over Shouyou’s naked form as their sheets pool below their waists; undoubtedly kicked off in the middle of the hot summer night here in Brazil. He soaks in the details of his bronzed skin, the intimate tan lines that were drawn for Atsumu’s eyes only. 

His hand moves from Shouyou’s cheek, his thumb caressing the light freckles that kiss his skin, to tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Long fingers trail down his neck dipping into the groove of his spine as his hand slid lower and lower. 

Shouyou’s body reacts instantly beneath his touch, goosebumps rise in his wake as his hand smoothes over golden skin.

He stirs in his sleep, “Tsum Tsum?” he says, yawning and wiping his bleary eyes with the back of his hand.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya,” Atsumu whispers, pressing a kiss to Shouyou’s forehead. 

Shouyou grunts and re-settles back to his original state. 

Atsumu smiles, running his fingers through his soft orange hair; he really didn’t mean to wake him, he wants to watch Shouyou sleep. He leans in closer to Shouyou and buries his nose into his hair, and inhales deeply, imbuing his senses with the scent of citrus. 

Shouyou hums in his sleep and burrows closer to Atsumu. Atsumu laughs and cuddles up with him before he gets up and makes coffee. 

He takes the two cups of coffee to the balcony just beyond the dining table of Shouyou’s apartment. He places the second mug on the small glass table outside before he brings his lips to the cup in his hand as he overlooks the horizon. 

Soon, the pitter patter of Shouyou’s footsteps resound as he closer and closer to him. 

A pair of arms wrap around Atsumu’s middle, lips press kisses into his shoulder blades. 

“Morning’ sleepy head,” greets Atsumu. 

“Mmm, mornin’,” Shouyou releases hiam and yawns loudly before he plops onto the patio chair and reaches for his mug. “Thank you for the coffee!” 

Atsumu turns to ruffle Shouyou’s hair. “Anything for ya, Sunshine.”

Shouyou always lights up brightly whenever Atsumu calls him by that pet name. Shouyou beams up at Atsumu, who leans down, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. An innocent kiss turns to something more as lips move together; their tongues sliding past one another and entangle with one another. Shouyou reaches up, his hand caresses Atsumu’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Shouyou says as they pull apart. 

Astumu’s heart skips a beat; saying ‘I love you’ is a new development, and the emotions it stirs within Atsumu threatens to overwhelm him and consume his soul. He loves Shouyou back of course, but sometimes it wasn’t  _ enough _ to say it. He tries to use actions to express his love; in making his coffee, in cooking for him; in taking the time to travel all the way to Brazil to be with him for a couple weeks.

But it just always  _ feels _ like it falls short; it never feels enough. 

“Love ya too Sho-kun,” he replies and pecks a kiss at the corner of his lips. 

The two drink their coffee standing side by side as they watch the sun rise steadily from the horizon.

They move back in the bedroom, cuddling and lounging in bed. Shouyou is still sleepy despite his coffee, and he can’t really blame him. The past week has been a whirlwind since Atsumu touched down in Brazil. 

Atsumu wraps his arms around Shouyou’s back, pulling him on top of his body, just enough to kiss him on the forehead.

Shouyou giggles, leaning up and seals his lips over Atsumu’s; they share elongated kisses that are sensual and passionate. Atsumu’s hands smooth over Shouyou’s spine, from his lower back to the space between his shoulder blades. Shouyou squirms under his touch, their groins press against each other and Atsumu feels himself hardening under Shouyou’s weight. 

Atsumu flips them, bearing his weight down, hovering above his boyfriend. Shouyou reaches up and cups Atsumu’s face, kissing him deeply. 

Shouyou’s legs spread open, inviting Atsumu closer, his hips grind against Shouyou’s bottom. Their breathing quickens as their bodies move against one another seeking friction. Shouyou’s hands slide from Atsumu’s face to tangle into his hair, he breaks apart first, head tilting against the pillows below him, catching his breath, and arching his back. 

Atsumu’s hands slide through the gap between Shouyou and the bed, cradling him close to him as his lips attach to Shouyou and travel down the column of his neck, his collarbone and his chest. His tongue licks at Shouyou’s nipples, swirling his tongue around them, his teeth pinching and nipping at his skin as he makes his way down Shouyou’s torso.

His hands reach for the garter of Shouyou’s boxers and pull down. He mouths at Shouyou’s cock, his tongue laps at it, coating it with his spit. He wraps his mouth around Shouyou and slides down his cock, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Shouyou gasps, his hands shooting for Atsumu’s head, fingers threading through blond tresses.

Atsumu takes his time, bobbing up and down, reveling in the feel of Shouyou in his mouth. The small moans, the way his fingers graze against his scalp and the tug on his roots when he hits the back of his throat. It’s music to his ears. 

Becoming intimate on a physical level with Shouyou had been a soul-awakening experience, and something Atsumu loves and cherishes immensely. Exploring and mapping Shouyou’s body with his tongue and hands, kissing the patches of skin that the sun hadn’t blessed. Tonguing the tan lines drawn around his hips and thighs. His hands groping and kneading the supple muscles that Shouyou has carved out under the Brazilian sun. 

But most of all, taking Shouyou to heights of pleasure was something Atsumu was addicted to. Hearing Shouyou moan his name, drag his fingers down his back, wrap his legs around his waist to pull him deeper. The needy whines that make Atsumu feel like he was  _ all _ Shouyou could ever want and need in this world. The way his eyes held an infinite depth of adoration and fondness when they looked into one another’s eyes. 

Atsumu is taken out of his thoughts when Shouyou gives off a high pitched whine, his blunt fingernails digging into his skull. He pops off of Shouyou’s cock and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I was getting close,” Shouyou huffs. 

“I know.” Atsumu says, “I know everything about your body. I know its tells; how it reacts when I touch you; what happens when you're brought to the edge.” 

Atsumu trails more wet kisses up his torso, dragging his tongue along his sternum. “I know what you like Sho-kun, I know what you want.” 

He feels Shouyou’s body shudder beneath him at the words. He continues to drag his tongue up his neck, just stopping millimeters short of his lips, hot breath ghosting over it, his eyes flicking up to meet Shouyou’s heavy lidded gaze, “I know what you  _ crave _ .” 

“Oh,  _ God _ ,” Shouyou breathes out against Atsumu’s lips before he grabs Atsumu’s face for a ravenous kiss, breaking away quickly just to say, “I just  _ need _ you. All of you.” Before he attacks Atsumu again. 

Atsumu moans into Shouyou’s mouth, the smaller man raising his hips to grind against him. He reaches between them, pulling his cock out of his boxers and quickly lines himself up to Shouyou’s entrance. Shouyou’s knees squeeze against his waist, and Atsumu takes that as a cue to push. 

Shouyou sucks in a breath, his body bowing against Atsumu as he slowly thrusts in.

“Breathe,” he murmurs against Shouyou’s lips, “You need to breathe.”

Shouyou whines, but his lungs fill back up with air, a breathless, “Fuck, you’re so  _ big _ ,” escapes his lips.

Atsumu grunts when he’s fully seated inside Shouyou’s ass; he peppers kisses along Shouyou’s jawline between kisses, his fingers caress Shouyou’s cheeks before combing back his hair, waiting for Shouyou to adjust and acclimate. 

“Mmm,” Shouyou moans cutely, “you can move. Please move.” 

Atsumu starts slowly, feeling Shouyou relax below him as he pulls out, and tightening when he starts to push back in. 

He can’t take his eyes off of Shouyou as he thrusts deeper when he’s flush against him, Shouyou’s head lolling to the side with each push against his prostate; his hands run up and down Atsumu’s broad back. The way his lips glisten when he runs his tongue across them. Atsumu buries his head in the crook of Shouyou’s neck, his breathy moans curling around the shell of Shouyou’s ear. The smaller man shivers, pulling himself up to cling to Atsumu tightly, moaning into Atsumu’s ear too. 

Electricity zips down Atsumu’s spine at how close the sound is, the neediness in the pitch of his voice, the desperation in his body. 

He only alters his pace ever so slightly, thrusting slow and deep. There’s a building intensity that goes into fucking into him slowly; in biding his time to make him fall apart. Shouyou’s fingernails dig into his shoulder blades, his teeth bite into his earlobe. In turn, he sinks his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder; a tender spot that forcefully detaches Shouyou from him with a cry. 

Shouyou is practically sobbing below him, muttering how good Atsumu feels, how he can feel  _ everything _ : physically, emotionally. He can feel how much Atsumu  _ loves _ him. 

It’s exactly what Atsumu has been hoping he could convey when words never feel enough. Atsumu’s heart feels so full right now; he feels like he could cry of happiness. But he kisses Shouyou deeply, with as much passion as he can continue to convey his feelings as he brings them closer to euphoria. 

He whispers, “I love you”, “You’re perfect”, “My everything” against his skin. 

Shouyou clings tighter to him, spouting phrases of endearment in Portuguese.  _ “Mi amor”,  _ “ _ Minha Vida”, “Meu Rei”. _

They’re barely breathing as they clutch onto one another as they come. The warmth of Shouyou’s seed spills between their stomachs as Atsumu comes inside him. 

Atsumu’s about to detach and roll-off of Shouyou; to let him catch his breath, but he only holds him tighter, he holds Atsumu’s face in his hands, his thumbs trac his cheekbones and his fingers brush away the sweaty bangs that fall over his eyes. 

The smile Shouyou is wearing is breathtakingly beautiful; the curve of his lips hold so much weight behind them. It’s contentment, it’s joy; it’s full of fondness. But above all else it screams pure unadulterated, unfettered happiness. 

And what more could Atsumu want in this world, than to give back to the one person that lights up his life the way the sun rises to meet each new day. Life is a new adventure with Shouyou by his side; nothing matters more than to give the center of his world the happiness and love that he deserves tenfold. 

Atsumu brushes Shouyou’s bangs back, his fingers graze against his forehead gently as he gently places his lips on his. 

“Words will never be enough to convey how I feel when I look at you. You’re the center of my universe, my reason for being. I love you  _ more _ than words could ever say and I promise to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life to bring that smile to your face day after day, because it’s all I can do to show you, I love you Sho-kun, and I will love you forever. So please, stay by my side.”

He can feel Shouyou’s smile against his lips. “As if there were any other place I’d be other than by your side. You’re so silly Tsumu, I know you love me and you know I love you.” Shouyou places his hand over Atsumu’s heart. “So yes, I’ll stay by your side. I want to make you as happy as you make me; so let’s continue to love each other for eternity.” 

Atsumu pushes Shouyou down into the bed again, his own lopsided smile full of unfettered happiness at the thought. “For eternity.” 

**Author's Note:**

> it's the last day!! FInally, i finished Fever Week! I hope you all enjoyed the fic's I've created! I had originally started writing this particular one-shot before I even knew about Fever Week. I was just thinking one day "I haven't written much AtsuHina smut save for that one during AtsuHina week, I should change that." So I started this one, but then I saw Fever Week and just "Oh, my time has come." LOL
> 
> Literally just wanted to wax poetic about how much Atsumu loves Shouyou. 
> 
> Anyways, I have a ton of AtsuHina work coming this year! Please look forward to it! :) 
> 
> Twitter: [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
